Readiness In The Ready Room
by Myriddin
Summary: Lee/Kara. S1. Kara finds Lee drunk and depressed in the ready room. Things ensue. ONESHOT.


**Readiness In The Ready Room  
**By Myriddin

**Rated for sexual content. Reader discretion is advised. **

It was near the middle of the night and Kara was walking the corridors after the last players from that evening's triad game had finally bowed out. She was tipsy but not overly drunk when she spotted a light on in the ready room. The light was low, a small splash of illumination in the otherwise dark room, by which she spotted her CAG.

He was sprawled out on a chair in the front of the room, his look haphazard with his jacket thrown over another chair, his tanks twisted and eschew, brown hair tousled as if he'd been running his fingers through it repeatedly. His head was tipped back, eyes closed, as he puffed lazily on a stub of a stogie she'd seen him win the night before at the triad table before she joined in. Because she was only human, she slowly let her eyes trail over him, biting her lip as she admired his bared biceps. There was a light dusting of dark hair on his chest that peeked out through his tanks, and she was certain the itch her fingers had to touch was wrong in so many ways.

She shook her head to dispel the thoughts and marched into the room, deciding to announce her presence by plucking the cigar straight from his mouth. She placed it between her lips, taking a lazy puff, and his eyes fluttered open, his lips upturned into a mix between a smirk and a half-cocked smile. "Kara," was all he said in way of greeting.

"Lee," she replied in the same tone, arching an eyebrow as she saw the glass in his hand, the half-empty ambrosia bottle on the floor beside him, and the slack expression on his face. "You drunk, Apollo?"

Lee stood, swaying slightly as he settled on his feet. His blue eyes were clouded with intoxication, hazy both in the dark and with the alcohol. "Mmm. Maybe. Don't you have a triad game to be cheating at?"

"Still sore about that, Apollo? I can promise your razors will be put to good use."

The smile or reprimanding expression she expected at the innuendo never came, as he turned away to pour himself another glass. The bottle hitting the desk echoed slightly as he set it down, tossing back the ambrosia. It was a familiar feeling, going down smooth but burning, a comforting fire in his belly.

She eyed him speculatively, snagging the bottle to take a deep draw herself. As insurance, she slid the liquor behind her, out of his reach. She had seen him that afternoon in the hangar and then again at dinner, seeming like his typical, tight-assed self. He hadn't joined the other pilots that night in the rec room, but that wasn't unusual. She wondered what could have happened between then and now to drive him to this. Next to her, Lee was probably the best one she knew to drink everyone else under the table, but it was mostly social for him, and she'd never known him to drink to excess on his own, not even after Zak died. From the looks of the stogie and bottle, he'd been there a while.

"What's eating you, Captain? As much as I love to see you loosening that stick up your ass, I know you have morning CAP. So talk."

Lee turned his head away, shrugging with what she recognized as forced nonchalance. "Nothing that concerns you, Lieutenant."

She took a final draw from the stogie, putting it out on the edge of a desk. The stub really had been a stub, barely anything left to burn. It also said a lot about his state that he didn't reprimand her. "Pulling rank is more impressive when you're not shitfaced, _sir_."

Lee stiffened, letting out a curt, humorless laugh. "Pulling rank. That's exactly what the Commander did tonight. I thought I was going in for a friendly chat, and instead I got cut down for practically every decision I've made as CAG since I got here."

Kara placed a hand against his shoulder, feeling the tension in the muscles beneath her fingers. He sighed, seeming to deflate under her touch. He turned back to her, baby blues impossibly vulnerable and she whispered his name, uncertain what else to say as she cupped his cheek, hoping to be soothing in some way.

The stress was getting to them all and Commander had been a bit more curt with everyone of late, his and Lee's relationship on even more rocky ground as Lee grew more comfortable on Galactica and therefore more opinionated. Still, cutting Lee down the way it sounded like he had was uncalled for, and Kara felt an extremely rare flare of indignation toward the Old Man. Kara's attention drifted as she grew deep in thought, absently stroking the side of Lee's face.

Lee knew he wasn't in his right mind; his body felt heavy, languid, and a hazy feeling clouded his perception. Still, he knew better, that he shouldn't, when he mimicked her touch with shaky fingers. Her skin was soft, silken to the touch, and he knew he surprised her by the uncharacteristic way she jumped, turning startled hazel eyes on him. She looked at him for a long moment and then something about her seemed to soften. The way she turned her face into his hand set his blood ablaze and made his heart shudder in ways it never should, but often did. He knew better, but that didn't stop him from leaning down to press his lips to hers.

His kisses were a little clumsy, reflective of his intoxicated state, but made her shiver with want nonetheless. His mouth was hot, and she was met with the taste of ambrosia as his tongue twined with hers.

Lee's hands grasped her hips hard, jerking her closer until their lower halves collided. She could feel his erection straining against his trousers, heard him growl as he rubbed against her. She mewled into his mouth when the combination of the hard bulge and zipper of her pants created delicious friction against her clit.

There was heat pooling in her belly, wetness dampening her underwear, as passion ascended inside her with a speed she guiltily realized even Zak had never managed. She quickly shut down that thought but it was enough to remind her of the identity of the man kissing and rutting against her, jolting her out of her haze enough to break the kiss. She stared at him, stunned, with Lee looking back at her with hazy, dark eyes.

"Lee! What the frak are we doing?!" her words were reprimanding even to her own ears and she wondered at the role reversal.

"What we both want," he countered, leaning in to kiss her again, only to have her dodge out of the way.

"You're drunk," she accused, trying not to notice that even as she tried to fend him off, she still hadn't brought herself to step away from him.

"Like you haven't been drinking tonight."

"Lee…"

His fingers flexed restlessly at her hips. "Kara," the way he breathed her name was practically a growl, his voice rough with hunger.

She took in a shaky breath, her fate decided as she tilted her head back to accept his next kiss, hard and possessive. His hand went to the backs of her thighs, pressing closer to his erection, and she rocked against him in needy response. She was vaguely aware of them briefly parting to pull his tanks over his head, tangling together as they descended to the floor.

She made quick work of her tanks and bra, reveling in the appraising gaze following her movements as she wiggled out of her pants. An appreciative groan came from his direction and she turned her head toward him, watching as he hiked off his trousers and briefs. His erection bobbed proudly below his waist, swollen and red with desire she had elicited in him. She licked her lips, lay back, and parted her legs invitingly. He hurried to settle over her, fitting snugly between the thighs that wrapped tightly around his hips.

Kara ran her hands up his back, delighting in the sensation of hard muscles rippling beneath smooth skin. His hand slipped between her legs, a ghostly caress along her inner thighs, brushing against the wet warmth of her wanting him. Her sharp intake of breath was followed by his mouth covering hers, tongue pushing passed her lips, her eagerly meeting him in hot demand.

Without preamble, Lee firmly slid two fingers inside her heat. Kara keened, arching into his hand, panting against his mouth. He trailed kisses down her neck, flicking his thumb against her clit as he moved his fingers in a slow, steady rhythm. She whined, tangling her fingers through his hair to pull his mouth back to hers, grinding up against his touch even as she struggled for coherency.

"Lee, Lee…inside, now."

She reached between them, empathizing her point by wrapping her hand around his length, stroking him. Lee groaned, withdrawing his fingers and clumsily settling back between her legs. She moaned in protest at the loss despite herself, rubbing up against him as he pressed against her center. He looked down at her with glazed, unfocused eyes, reminding her again with a sharp spike of guilt just how far gone he was. Kara did not have time to follow that thought, however, as he lifted up and drove himself inside her.

Lee began to move, rocking into her body with slow, deep thrusts. He slid a hand down to cup her behind, lifting her to him and Kara wrapped her legs around him. "Lee," she whimpered, nails raking down his shoulders. She was lost, clinging to him as the only source of stability in this storm of pleasure and confusion. Never had a man managed to affect her as deeply as Lee "Apollo" Adama, getting beneath her skin and staying there. It was only Lee. For longer than she wanted to admit, it had only been Lee.

"Kara," he panted, his rhythm picking up, hard and fast, "Kara, yes." She could feel his body straining, his hands gripping her hips hard enough to leave bruises. The tension inside her was building just as fast, the knot of hot sensation coiling tighter in her belly until it exploded, her body tensing and bowing, crying out. Lee followed, a shout of her name tumbling from his lips as he finished, emptying inside her.

Somehow, he still had the presence of mind just to keep from crushing her beneath him, turning them over until he was on his back, her cradled against him. His fingers lazily ran through her hair, Kara resting her head against his chest as he did so. She listened as his pounding heart slowly calmed, his heavy breathing beginning to slow as he succumbed to the combination of alcohol and sex, giving in to his exhaustion.

Kara took in a breath, steeling herself, and a slap of her hand against his chest had him jumping awake. His arms grew slack around her and it was easy to slip out of them. He looked confused, muddled and so completely lost as she tossed him his clothes, that she sighed and bent back down. "C'mon, flyboy, let's get some racktime."

Slowly but surely, she wrangled his sluggish, uncooperative limbs back into his clothing. She ignored the way her hands trembled as she stepped back into her own, combing down her tangled hair. She hefted a half-asleep Apollo to his feet, and they staggered their way through the corridors to the bunkroom. When she dumped him in his rack and feeling generous, stripped him to his skivvies and single tank, his eyes were already drooping, head lolling to the side as he drifted off.

She drew a blanket over his unresponsive figure, gazing down at him in a way she would never admit to herself was almost tender. Giving into an impulse, she leaned down to lightly kiss his forehead. "You're going to hate yourself in the morning, Apollo," she whispered, uncertain whether she was referring to the inevitable hangover or the memory of what happened between them. "Or me. Or both." She sighed, straightening up to quietly make her way to her locker, then through the hatch, intent on hitting the showers and gym.

There was no way she was getting any sleep tonight. Not with the memory of Lee Adama inside her running on repeat through her mind.


End file.
